narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikage Ousama
History: Hikage Ousama is the Son of Ousama. Hikage, (Kage Meaning "Shadow", Ousama Meaning "King") is a proud member of a group called The Red Ghosts. He is considered second in command under Yuurei, his best friend. He travels different places in the ninja world. His Nation is located somewhere in the desert area of the ninja nations, and since his people technically don't traditionally use ninja, they aren't found wearing headbands. Background: His only goal in life is to be the successor of his father's tittle of Pharaoh! He believes this to be his ultimate goal and will stop at nothing to not only gain this tittle but convince his people and followers that he deserves this tittle! As he became more and more focused on the ninja world he began traveling farther and farther from his home village. While he was away his father became ill and died, and a new Pharaoh rose to power. Hikage feeling ashamed of himself decided to stay in the village longer, and relinquish his place in the The Red Ghost, it wasn't until he had a dream of battling different ninja, and talking to his father did he realize his place is not to follow his father, but instead bring a new look into the ninja world! Hikage Decides it is his job to add the Egyptians into the world of Ninja! He Rejoins The Red Ghosts, and travels the world taking on the strongest ninja, and spreading his name and country everywhere he goes! Personality: Hikage Ousama, is an even tempered person, he has a way of just relaxing and not getting excited too much! Since his father is the ruler of his the land which he came from he feels he doesn't have to exert himself much, until he was put on a Mission were one of his followers were killed due to his lack of action! Since then he has maintained his laid back attitude, but will react faster to a dangerous situation! Abilities: Agility- During his Initiation into The Red Ghosts, Hikage had to perform a test of Agility, by leaping non-stop up the highest Pyramid Steps. In doing this he ended up breaking the record set by The Leader of the Red Ghosts, Yuuei. Problem Solving- As the son of the Pharaoh Hikage had to learn the ends and outs of various tombs and pyramids. These lessons showed him different trap settings and how to defuse them, he used that knowledge to learn how to create his own traps and apply that knowledge to everyday situations, and problems! Jutsu: Egyptian Art: Sarcophagus- He uses Earth Natured jutsu to create an Egyptian styled coffin to trap his opponents. In this coffin the opponent cannot perform jutsu or harness chakra. The coffin seals their chakra, until the lid of the coffin is destroyed or removed. (The lid is what makes the jutsu special, because while the rest of the coffin can be destroyed, if the lid is still undamaged, the jutsu is still in effect and the opponent cannot perform Jutsu of any kind) Egyptian Art: Shadow Hold- He paralyzes his opponent by binding his shadow with theirs. (this jutsu is much like Shikamaru's, Shadow Possesion, but differs in the fact that the opponent does not copy the movements of the user, and is just stuck in the exact position they were in when the jutsu started) Egyptian Art: Eyes Of Anubis- This is a Genjutsu that gives the opponent the sensation that they are being buried. While the jutsu is in effect they are basically suffocating and their field of vision becomes narrowed. Egyptian Style, Earth Style: Anubis Grave- The user creates a hole under his opponent and traps them inside, this hole is mainly used to be combo'ed with the Sarcophagus Jutsu. The hole makes it extremely hard to sense chakra coming from inside it, and hard for ocular jutsu, or techniques like Byakugan or Sharingan to be able to see inside it. Egyptian Style: God Release, Anubis- This is a special mode in which the user gains heightened chakra levels and becomes the living embodiment of Anubis, the god of the dead. The user's jutsu begin to reflect the many duties of Anubis, such as mummification. God Release will be explained in detail soon! Category:Hydro64